


The Ashes of the Fallen

by Attornsky



Series: My Endgame Coping mechanism [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attornsky/pseuds/Attornsky
Summary: Eleven years. It has been eleven years of continuous nightmares. NYC, Siberia, Ultron, Sokovia, Titan, everything. His mind just would not shut up. /It is your fault Peter and everyone else is dead./
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My Endgame Coping mechanism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811455
Kudos: 12





	The Ashes of the Fallen

_"Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good. I don't know what's happening. I don't wanna go, sir please, I don't wanna go. I'm sorry..."_

_Tony looked at his hands, covered in ash and blood._

_Ash... The ashes of Peter._

_He looked up, only to find himself in the sky, carrying the nuclear bomb through the wormhole. He started to descend once he let go of the bomb, ready for death to come and take him. He landed on the ground, he opened his eyes and was met with Steve's shield piercing through his arc reactor._

_When he opened his eyes again, he was looking at the dead bodies of his teammates. He felt his heart beating fast._

_"Mr. Stark?" Tony whirled around. Peter was standing there, they were back on Titan. "Why? Why didn't you save us? Everyone is dead!"_

_Tony shook his head, "No, you're not real!"_

Tony jolted awake, sweating. He looked around him, Pepper was lying in bed next to him. He was not on Titan. He was _home._

He got up, and walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He opened the cabinet, but his hands were trembling. He clenched his hanfs into fist trying to steady them.

Taking deep breathes, he picked up a glass, but it turned to ash in his hand. Tony was startled and the glass fell on the floor, shattering at the impact.

He sighed, leaning against the counter, then slipping to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest.

 _Eleven_ _years_. It has been eleven years of continuous nightmares. NYC, Siberia, Ultron, Sokovia, Titan, everything. His mind just would not shut up. _It is your fault Peter and everyone else is dead._

He felt tears rolling down his cheeks as his body trembled. "Daddy?" A voice pulled him from his self-deprecating thoughts. He looked up towards the doorway. It was dark --given it was 3 in the morning-- but he could make out the small figure of his daughter.

He quickly wiped his tears and cleared his throat, "Hey, Morgi," he said, hoping his voice will not break. She started to walk towards him, "careful, there is glass shards on the floor," he warned her. She nodded and took wary steps to him.

Once she reached him, she collapsed in his arms. He extended his legs and she settled in his lap. "Are you okay?" He asked, running his hand through her hair.  
"Mhm. I heard some noise and I thought it was Peter coming home," she said, oblivious to how her words affected Tony.

His body stiffened but he tried to relax, "No, sweetheart. Peter isn't here." He said. She looked up at him and frowned. She wiped the tears on his cheeks that he did not even know escaped from his eyes. "It's okay, daddy. Peter will come home soon!" She said, cheerfully. He smiled despite his tears, and sniffed.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I hope so,"  
"Can we go back to bed?" She asked and yawned. He stood up, resting her on his hip, "yeah, let's go,"

He sat on the floor next to Morgan's bed as she slept. He smiled and rested his head on the bed and closed his eyes. _maybe...maybe it's gonna be okay. Maybe he will have the chance to redeem himself._

As he drifted off, he felt a familiar hand rest on his shoulder, and a comforting voice he recognized very well said, _"You already did so, Mr. Stark."_


End file.
